Eeyore
"Ohh, darn. I ''knew this'll happen."'' —'Eeyore', countless episodes Eeyore is the gloomy and depressing member of the Toy Island Crew. Since his debut, Robo-Bot has found him respectable, though the negative aura he exerts keeps other characters away from him. He seems to know things that the others don't. History ''Toy Island'' Eeyore first appears in the Season 3 episode "Enemy Rivalry", after the short hiatus. It is then that the series added some big-name characters into its cast, including Eeyore. Like the other characters debuting at this time, they are not given an explanation and simply appear on the Island one day. Eeyore also seems to know Monsieur Bonjour despite this being his debut. Eeyore can most often be seen sitting in the corner of the island alongside Robo-Bot and Giant SpongeBob, where when something occurs on the Island, he and Robo-Bot often remark something. Eeyore often recites one of his famous quotes during this time. In the last episode of Season 3, Eeyore is kidnapped by Monsieur Bonjour. Being a resident of the Island, this causes the Toy Island Crew to go rescue him. This was supposed to be the start of a story arc that would explore Eeyore's hidden knowledge more in-depth, but alas the season ended there with the long hiatus. Heading into Season 4, Eeyore still maintains the unique role he takes in the show. He is also an iconic character of the series, due to his famous quotes and his unique personality. In "Toy Island: Christmastime Reunion", Eeyore, along with Ditto, seems to recognize Flaggy, despite the other characters being unable to recall who he is. Eeyore returns in Season 5 where he still remains with Robo-Bot in a corner of the Island, occasionally making his trademark remarks. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Eeyore has a role in ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! that is similar to his role in Season 4. However, since he and Robo-Bot get less screentime, he does not make as many remarks over the course of a episode. His negative energy also repels these Mickey and Mickay Show! characters. ''Curtis Ball'' series Eeyore is a playable character in Curtis Ball Tournament where he is available from the start. He is a default member of Team Mooster. He is a Defense type character, so he has exceptional Defense. However, he lacks in Dodge and Reach, and he can't swim at all. As well, his special abilities are noted as being exceptional. His regular special ability is "Oh, darn. I KNEW this would happen!" where a spotlight shines on him as he utters his famous quote, before he somehow scores. His friend ability is Boring Talk, where he says some random stuff that causes everyone to fall asleep except for a friend, who now has a good shot on goal. Eeyore returns in Curtis Ball Showdown as a default player. He is classified as a Stamina type character, having good Defense, HP, Stability, and Steal in exchange for low Speeds, Attack, Dodge, Reach, and Trounce. For his campaign condition, he partakes in the local tournament level. ''Toy Island Party! Eeyore is a default playable character in ''Toy Island Party! ''Friends' Kombat'' series Eeyore is an unlockable player character in Friends' Kombat II. He is unlocked by playing 300 matches or by losing two or more stocks to a player with only one stock in a stock match. He is slow, heavy, and somewhat powerful. Eeyore fights using his ears and body, although he also has some very unique attacks. These include a thunder cloud forming above him that zaps surrounding characters, as well as when he builds his house and knocks it down, causing the sticks to roll across the stage. His regular special is Anvil Drop, where an anvil drops from the sky and almost lands on Eeyore, but he sidesteps it. Sometimes, a grand piano falls down instead. His side special is Negative Aura, where he exerts some negative aura in front of him, quickly racking up damage on opponents. His up special is Ear Flap, where he uses his ears like wings to fly upward. His down special is Rain Cloud, where a rain cloud forms above his head that follows him. This causes the stage to become slippery wherever he goes. His Final Smash is Negative Zone, where his negative aura spreads out and quickly racks up damage on the opponents. He also grabs opponents using his detachable tail. Eeyore returns as an unlockable playable character in Friends' Kombat: United, available after playing VS matches for eight hours. He is slightly smaller in size. His weaker attacks have been made faster. Anvil Drop now buries opponents if they are hit in the dead centre, but is otherwise very powerful. Ear Flap now moves faster vertically. ''Friends' Racing'' Eeyore is a default playable character in Friends' Racing. He is a heavyweight character and drives large karts. He also gives a slight drift bonus and a slight off-road bonus. His personal course is Negative Place, an area filled with negativity and bad luck, such as storm clouds, falling grand pianos, and huge salt shakers. ''Friends' Baseball'' Eeyore appears in Friends' Baseball as a default member of the Queen Hippo Waves. ''Toy Island Adventures'' Eeyore appears as an assist character in Toy Island Adventures. Upon being summoned from a Friend Box, he will plunge the world into a negative version for a limited time, opening up new areas and secrets. ''Toy Island Golf'' Eeyore appears in Toy Island Golf as an unlockable player character. He is unlocked by winning the Funky Tourney. His maximum drive is 238 yards. ''Friends' Volleyball Blast'' Eeyore is a default playable character in Friends' Volleyball Blast. He is an All-Around character, possessing better team skills at the cost of slower movement speed. His Special Spike is Negative Aura, where he exerts his negative aura onto the opposing field, slowing the opponents down, before striking the ball. Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Yarn Eeyores appear in Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter ''as unlockable playable characters. They are more woolen and visibly knitted compared to the regular Eeyore. Their hair and fuzziness is emulated using stray yarn threads, and he has buttons for eyes as well. Eeyore has a low running speed, jump height, and rate of fire, but in exchange he has extremely high stamina. Eeyore can use his '''Negative Aura '''to shoot orbs of negative energy that create large negative zones: basically large damaging zones. His secondary attack causes him to slap opponents with his ears, which sends them flying into the perfect range of his negative zones. Eeyore's amiibo is part of Wave 5 of the ''Toy Island ''amiibo line. Using it in battle increases Eeyore's firing rate and stamina for 30 seconds. Eeyore's special costume has him wear a wizard's hat and robe. ''Toy Island Tennis Eeyore is a default player character in Toy Island Tennis. His default partner is Kirby. He is a Defense type character, having increased reach in exchange for poor movement speed. ''Toy Island Sports Fest'' Eeyore appears in Toy Island Sports Fest as a Technique type player, and is available only in soccer and football. He has high power and finesse but abysmal speed. As a computer player, he plays as an Analyst, assisting his teammates when necessary. He can be seen spectating on Toy Island Bayside, Sky Garden, and Dino Stadium. His player card is of gold rarity. Character Eeyore is a very depressing character. He does not speak often, but when he does, his voice is very monotone. He is gloomy and pessimistic, and he always assumes the worst situation. He also seems to exert a negative aura that causes other characters to want to stay away from him. It also appears that Eeyore may know things that the others don't. This can be seen when he recognizes Monsieur Bonjour the first time he sees him, and when he is able to remember Flaggy while the other characters cannot. Appearance Eeyore's body shape is generally very round. He has blue fur, a black mane, and purple undersides. He has big floppy ears and four stubby feet. His muzzle is beige and his dot eyes are black. He also has a small tail with a pink ribbon on it, that can be detached from his body. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Toy Island Season 3 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Crew Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Friends' Kombat II Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Toy Island Golf Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Friends' Volleyball Blast Characters Category:Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Toy Island Adventures Game Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters Category:Toy Island Sports Fest Characters